escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
David Santos
The Priest '''is a former owner of the house featured in Escape the Night Season 1. He is played by Danny Pardo. Role '''Episode 6 - Did Someone Call For An Exorcist? Years Before The Guests Arrived The Priest is seen walking towards a possessed woman he then walks past two people (presumably her parents) asking them to pray for him. He then pours holy water on her and starts speaking a foreign language whilst holding a cross to her face then the evil within her begins to laugh. She suddenly gets up and whispers "For we are many' the Priest confused asks what does that mean. The possessed woman grabs a shard of glass the Priest screaming "No!" she then stabs herself in the neck with the shard of glass killing herself leaving her possible parents crying and depressed. The Priest is then seen driving in a car drinking something the car suddenly stops he gets out and a mist appears suddenly The Mansion appears he then begins to walk towards it. After the group have performed the incorrect ritual they find a box with a note and key from the Priest saying "I've cast out demonic spirits and seen the devil himself, but nothing could prepare me for what I found here. This is truly the house that evil built. It haunts my every movement and as the days pass, I see more innocent lives devoured in its terrible mouth. I'm trapped in the back basement? Until I can find release from the evil" Then after the group enters the Priest immediately tells them to not come any closer. They then tell him about the failed ritual he then explains that the house gets its evil from its five previous owners and when they are released you can perform the ritual and get back to 2016. He then tells them he is one of the former owners he then tells them that he lost his faith after he failed to perform an exorcism on a woman causing her death he then tells them he needs his cross in order to be free. He then tells them to that he is trapped by a circle below him until his faith is restored he cannot leave the circle he then tells them to get his cross that they must perform an exorcism and they need to gather holy water and rosary and they are both hidden in different rooms on the second floor. After they have found the rosary and holy water and performed the exorcism resulting in Sierra Furtado's death they have recovered the cross and gave the cross to the Priest freeing him from his circle and the house however before he leaves he had a journal of the other owners that the Priest kept he then gives it to the group saying it will help you find them he then leaves the Basement walking up the stairs and slowly disappears. Category:Former owners Category:Minor characters Category:Cast Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:One-Time Characters Category:Season 1 Cast